User blog:Thats random369/Jabba the Hutt (Star wars) vs Fat Bastard (Austin Powers)
Jabba the Hutt slug like gangster who rules the desert with fear vs Fat Basterd Dr Evils head assassian who is truley a fat basterd WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!!!!!!!!!! Battle Fat Bastard and 4 of Dr. Evils thugs some how ends up on Tatooine. They then enter Jabba's palace because Fat bastard was hired to assassinate Jabba. Jabba is in his throne room with 2 Gamorean guards and 2 Skiff guards waiting for Boba Fett to retern from his assassination of Fox. Fat bastard walks up to the throne and says Haaaaa I was hired to kill a giant escargot, this will be fun. He then pulls out an uzi ang fires at Jabba but one of the gamorrean guards jumps in the way and dies instantly. A skiff guard shoots one of the thugs in the side of the head with his blaster, the thug falls to the floor dead. Both teams split up through the palace. One of the thugs trips on the dead body of the other thug and is cut in half by a gamorrean guard with an axe. The gamorean then walks further into a bedroom and fails to notice a F1-grenade right beside him and is bloon into bits. The thug who through the grenade then walks to the entrance and see's Jabba in a room, the thug is about to kill him with a wrist blade but Jabba throws a thermal detinator that explodes 1 inch from the thugs face killing him instantly. Fat bastard is back in the throne room and comes face to face with a skiff guard. Fat bastard then pulls out his uzi and shoots the skiff guard intil he runs out of bullets all the bullets just bounce off of the skiffs armour. Fat bastard then says I guess i'll have to use the big guns, he then pulls out a machine gun and fires multible shots every where on the skiffs body. Fat bastard walks away towards the entrance but has the machine gun knocked out of his hand by a skiff with a pulse cannon. Fat bastard pulls out a wavey tipped dagger and stabbs the skiff in the face through his eye holes in his helmet. Meanwhile Jabba enters the dining hall and spots the last of the thugs (exept for Fat bastard). The thug turns around and looks at Jabba slithering towards him with a poison tipped dagger, he puts on his wrist blade and they battle the thug getting the upper hand and stabbing Jabba, but all of Jabba's fat keeps the blade from doing any serious damage. Jabba then stabs the thug in the throat. Fat bastard then walks into the hall and see's Jabba and the dead thug. Fat bastard then charges Jabba and they dual Fat bastard stabs Jabba in the arm. This angers Jabba and Jabba stabs Fat bastard in the chest killing him from the poison (as if it was a normal knife it would not kill him because of how fat he is) Fat bastard falls to the floor dead. 2 hours later Jabba is on his hovering ship over the Sarlacc pit dumping the dead bodies into the sarlaccs mouth winner: Jabba the Hutt Category:Blog posts